diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy McClane
Lucy McClane was born in New York in 1982 to parents John McClane and Holly Gennero. She is the older sister of John McClane Jr. Die Hard In July of 1988 when she was six her parents separated and she, her brother, and mother moved to Los Angeles when her mother got a job with the Nakatomi Plaza. In December her father came to visit for Christmas and her father spent most of the night fighting terrorists while she and her brother stayed at home with Paulina. Live Free or Die Hard Run in with her father Nineteen years later, Lucy had moved to New Jersey to go to Rutgers University and she had become estranged from her father and was using her mother's maiden name. Her father caught her making out in a car with a guy she said might be her boyfriend. John overreacted, frustrating Lucy, making her get mad at him and the guy she was with. She dismissed both John and the boy, going to her dorm room alone. Kidnapped During the Thomas Gabriel's fire sale, she got trapped in an elevator and Gabriel contacted her, pretending to be a policeman and using her to try to stop McClane. Lucy is rescued by Russo and asks to see his badge to be sure he's a cop and is tricked. She's taken to Woodlawn where Gabriel uses her as a hostage to try to force McClane to surrender. Failing to talk "sense" into McClane, he gets Lucy to talk to McClane, but, displaying the same spirit as her father, she uses the opportunity to provide a headcount of the remaining terrorists to her father, causing Gabriel to become angry and slap her. Afterwards, Lucy sees Gabriel's henchman, Emerson bringing over Matt Farrell when the latter encrypted the laptop carrying the fianacial data. Then she and Farrell are introduced to one another with Lucy introducing herself as Lucy McClane rather than Gennero. Matt asks her about the decision to go by McClane as he knew beforehand she went by Gennero, but she responds "not today" as she is impressed by her father and proud of him. While being escoreted to Gabriel's truck, Lucy told Farrell that before the crisis was over he would have to "dig deep and find a bigger set of balls" causing Farrell to comment on how similar she was to her father. When McClane chased down Gabriel in his tractor-trailer, she proudly told Gabriel that it was her father. She later is horrified when he's apparently killed by an F-35 tricked into attacking him. Rescued by her father Lucy is used as a hostage to force Farrell into decoding the financial data and is pleased when McClane shows up and kills Trey and one of Gabriel's remaning two men, but is used as a hostage to prevent McClane from shooting him. After McClane is shot by Emerson, Lucy manages to grab Emerson's gun and shoot him in the foot and tries to kick his gun to her father, but Gabriel stops it and Emerson gets a good hold on her again. Lucy is forced to watch as Gabriel digs his gun into McClane's wound, but McClane manages to grab Gabriel's gun and shoots himself through the shoulder and send the bullet into Gabriel, killing him. Emerson drops her to kill McClane, but Farrell takes the opportunity to kill Emerson. Lucy comforts her father as the FBI arrive to help. Lucy tells her father that he is out of mind when he shot himself to kill Gabriel and he asks his daughter not to tell the FBI that he shot himself. Later, Lucy gets her father to check on Farrell and he's annoyed when she expresses interest in Farrell. Lucy then acompanies her father to the hospital to be treated for his wound. A Good Day to Die Hard Lucy is set to appear in the film with her father and her brother. Production * In Die Hard, Lucy is portrayed by Taylor Fry. * In Live Free or Die Hard, Lucy is portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead *In August 7, an extra in the film, Ted Cross has revealed that he is indeed working with Winstead in the new installment; Her involvement in the film has been rumored to only be a "cameo role" though. ja:ルーシー・マクレーン Category:Characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters